


Challenge Accepted

by Trina1988



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trina1988/pseuds/Trina1988
Summary: Characters:Kim Junghee: 11-grade student. In love with love. She was rejected after confessing her feelings and has since been chasing all the boys to make her crush jealous. She wants to ask her crush to be her date for the Sadie Hawkins dance, but can't date unless her older brother dates as well.Kim Kibum: 12th-grade student. Junghee's older's brother and Jinki's best friend. He refuses to date, largely because he doesn't want Junghee dating. He may have a secret crush.Choi Minjung: 11th-grade student. Popular tomboy athlete. Collector of 99 Hyungs. Junghee's best friend. Because Minjung failed to confess to her secret crush, Junghee challenges Minjung to attend the Sadie Hawkins dance with Kibum as her date.Lee Jinki: 12th-grade student. Kibum's best friend. Kibum signed Jinki and Junghee up to do a duet at the talent show. Kibum also picks Jinki to be Junghee's math tutor.Lee Taemin: 10th-grade student. Jinki's mischievous younger brother. Kibum's dance partner for the talent show. Matchmaker of sorts.
Relationships: Choi Minjung/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Junghee/Lee Jinki | Onew





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story as part of the Summer of SHINee fic fest, but unfortunately dropped out because I'm too slow to reach the deadline. I intended to finish the story.   
> I received the following prompt:
> 
> Prompt #: 100
> 
> Pairing: Key/Minho
> 
> Rating: Author's Choice
> 
> Genre: Romance, Slice of Life, Humor
> 
> Tropes: High School AU
> 
> Trigger Warnings: N/A
> 
> Prompt Summary: 10 Things I Hate About You AU.
> 
> Jonghyun is not allowed to date, unless his shrew of a brother, Kibum, starts dating too. He tries setting Kibum up with popular jock Minho, hoping this will alleviate the problem. Easier said than done.
> 
> Required Content: Trans/nonbinary/genderswapped SHINee are welcome if the author wishes! 
> 
> Absolute No’s: Sad Ending
> 
> I've decided to do genderswapping with Kibum x Minjung and Jinki x Junghee.
> 
> I also posted the story on my Asianfanfics account and on Blogger.

“Come on, Bummie… Just once, please” Junghee Kim pleaded with her older brother, Kibum. Junghee held up one finger and widened her eyes. Kibum’s feline eyes narrowed as he glanced down at her. “Firstly, call me Oppa. I’ve told you repeatedly not to use that nickname while we’re at school,” he hissed at her after quickly glancing around the now empty hallway to ensure no one was in earshot. “Secondly, those sad puppy eyes of yours may work for others, but not me. I am immune!” Junghee frowned, pouting her lower lip. “And finally,” Kibum continued resolutely, “I have no intention of dating anyone at this school.” He paused, cocking his head as a slight smirk crossed his face, “Especially if that means that you can’t date either!” Kibum turned away from her and smiled, admiring his own handsome features in the vanity mirror he’d installed in his locker.

“That stupid rule! It’s so unfair. Why am I stuck with a shrew of an older brother who has no interest in dating?!” Junghee ranted. She stopped when Kibum slammed his locker and glared at her. “I mean, Oppa, Kibum Oppa,” she flashed him her brightest smile, “if you agree to double date with me, I’ll pay you for it.” “With what funds? I know you spent a year’s allowance on that bass guitar last week.” “Oh, I have about $700 leftover from the kissing booth I ran last month. I could give you half of that,” Junghee beamed at him. “Kissing booth! So, the rumors were true?!” Kibum balled his fists in angry frustration. “Oops,” Junghee glanced down and took a step back nervously. “How about this? How about you give me $500 and I don’t tell Mom and Dad about this kissing booth of yours?” Kibum suggested through gritted teeth. Junghee sighed and groaned. “Fine. I’ll wire you the money when we get home.”

“Make sure you do that. Oh, and one more thing,” Kibum said, “about that math tutor you wanted, Mom and Dad left me in charge of choosing one for you.” Junghee pouted, “Why do they act as if you’re my warden or something?! They don’t even trust me to pick a tutor?” Kibum shrugged and said sarcastically, “Well, maybe if you weren’t so boy crazy, they wouldn’t be suspicious that your sudden drop in grades is a ruse to secretly date.” “Boy crazy?! I’m deeply offended,” Junghee spoke rapidly, “Just because I long to experience love for once?! Even if it’s a hurtful love, I’d like to try it!”

Kibum frowned, shaking his head slowly. “I believe you’ve experienced more than enough love from that kissing booth of yours.” He nodded thoughtfully, “Yes, more than enough to at least last you until your high school graduation.” Junghee glared at him. “Does this mean what I think it does?” “Yes, it does,” Kibum smirked at her. “I have zero intention of even attempting to date until after you graduate high school. Since you’re just starting grade 11 now, that means you have at least 2 more years to focus on your hobbies, foster your talents, and stop chasing after stupid boys.” His smirk softened into a small smile as he reached out and pet her head gently. “Got it?” “I’m not your puppy!” Junghee huffed, slapping his hand away.

Kibum cleared his throat and dropped his hand to his side. “Sure, you aren’t. Oh, right. I have practice with Taemin today, so meet me back here in exactly,” he glanced down at his watch, “1 hour and 25 minutes. That is, unless you want to walk home.” He smirked again. Junghee huffed, “Maybe I will walk home! Maybe, maybe I’ll even meet a boy and walk home with him!” she exclaimed defiantly. Kibum shook his head and slowly clapped his hands in a mocking manner. “Great. In that case, you’ll experience the joy of being grounded for the rest of the year.” “Fine! I’ll meet you here,” Junghee replied sullenly. “Ta-ta, little sister,” Kibum said as he walked away giving her the peace sign. “Kim Kibum Babo,” Junghee muttered under her breath as she stormed away in the opposite direction.

***

“Could we take 10?” Kibum asked, sinking to the floor before Taemin had a chance to respond. Taemin stopped dancing, panting slightly as he gathered his shoulder-length hair into a ponytail. He swiftly grabbed 2 towels, walked over, and sat down next to Kibum, handing him a towel while using the other to wipe his own sweat. “Are you all right, Hyung? For the last 30 minutes, you’ve seemed distracted.” Kibum glanced at Taemin apologetically. He sighed and gingerly wiped the sweat off his face. “It’s Junghee again.” Taemin giggled and asked, “What did my boy-crazy Noona do this time?” Kibum reached over and pinched Taemin’s cheeks. “Aww, Hyung,” Taemin whined. “Don’t call my little sister boy crazy,” Kibum nagged. “Okay, okay, I’ll never say it again,” Taemin pouted, and Kibum released Taemin’s cheeks.

“Remember when I told you about the fight that I had about 3 weeks ago when guys from across town claimed they kissed Junghee last month?” Taemin nodded. “You had a black eye for about a week.” “Hey, the other guys looked worst!” Kibum insisted, his face turning red. Taemin gave Kibum a once over, unconvinced. “Doesn’t Noona have more muscles than you do?” Kibum glared at him. “I have muscles! I work out all the time!” Taemin cleared his throat to keep from giggling again. “Sure, if you say so, Hyung.”

Kibum sighed. “Anyway, it turns out the rumored kissing booth was real.” Taemin gasped, placing his hand to his chest. “Noona told you?!” “Wait,” Kibum asked shocked, “you knew about this and didn’t tell me?!” Taemin smiled sheepishly. “Hyung, don’t be mad! Noona paid me $100 to host it in my backyard when my parents weren’t home.” Kibum frowned. “You were supposed to be on my side, not hers.” “Aww, Hyung,” Taemin pouted, “You really expected me to turn down $100?” Kibum glanced over at the pouting Taemin and was tempted to pinch his fluffy cheeks again. He decided against telling Taemin that he was about to be paid $500 to keep the same secret.

“Where was Jinki when this kissing booth was happening in your yard?” Kibum couldn’t believe that his best friend would keep the kissing booth a secret from him. Taemin shrugged. “Jinki Hyung wasn’t home. He must’ve been at the library or something.” Taemin frowned slightly and looked at Kibum with pleading eyes, bearing a striking resemblance to the Puss in Boots character. “Kibum Hyung, please don’t tell Jinki Hyung what Noona did in our yard,” he begged, pouting. “He would be very upset.” “Fine, I won’t tell Jinki about it,” Kibum decided. Taemin placed his right hand over his heart, “I’ll take this secret to my grave,” he swore. Kibum looked at the long-haired 10th-grader as if he were the most foolish person on earth. “Hyung, say it,” Taemin whined again. Kibum sighed and imitated Taemin. “I solemnly swear to take this secret to my grave.” Taemin beamed angelically up at him. “Thanks, Hyung. Oh, so, was the kissing booth the only thing bothering you?”

Kibum sighed. “Nope. She’s also insisting on setting me up with someone just so she can go on dates too. Me! As if I would want to date anyone at this school. The idea itself is laughable.” Kibum chuckled nervously. “Hyung,” Taemin asked carefully, “Can you honestly say that you don’t like anyone at our school?” “Well, I, I,” Kibum cleared his throat. “That’s beside the point. The problem is Junghee! She’s obsessed with the idea of love and said she longs to experience it even if it hurts. As her older brother, it’s my job to protect her from that!” Taemin giggled, and Kibum’s eyes narrowed. “What’s so funny?” “Nothing, Hyung,” Taemin said quickly, knowing that Kibum would pinch him again if he commented on how cute Kibum sounded just now. “Hyung,” Taemin said carefully, “you do realize that one day Noona will experience love, maybe even a hurtful one-sided love, whether she dates or not, don’t you?” Kibum glanced at Taemin sullenly. “When did you grow up?”

“Hey,” Taemin smirked, “I’m not a solo for life person like you and Jinki Hyung are. I’ve had crushes. I dated girls in middle school. I even had my first kiss last month.” Taemin’s cheeks turned bright red at this revelation. Kibum’s jaw dropped, “But, you’re just a baby! Wait, who kissed you?” Taemin nervously shook his head. “You don’t want to know.” “Lee Taemin! Don’t tell me, the kissing booth?!” Taemin nodded and hung his head. “Noona suggested that I practice with her before the kissing booth…” Kibum pinched Taemin’s cheeks once more. “That Kim Junghee!” Kibum’s eyes narrowed, “So this is the real reason you kept her secret! I have half the mind the tell Jinki right now!” “Aww, Hyung, you promised,” Taemin whined as Kibum released his cheeks for the second time that afternoon. Kibum studied Taemin, “I won’t tell Jinki if you promise to never even think about kissing Junghee again.” Taemin nodded quickly, “Oh, I wouldn’t even dream of doing so, Hyung, I swear it.” Kibum sighed. “All right, fine. We’ll forget all about that horrible kissing booth. Erase it from our minds as if it never happened.” “Right,” Taemin nodded carefully, “Sure, Hyung, whatever you say.”

Kibum bit his lip nervously. “Jinki’s still free on Saturdays, right? Do you think he would mind tutoring Junghee in math?” Taemin pondered thoughtfully before responding. “I’m certain Jinki Hyung wouldn’t mind. Is the great Kim Kibum afraid to ask himself?” Kibum frowned, “Not sure if you’ve noticed, but Jinki’s been avoiding me these days. I know I shouldn’t have signed Jinki and Junghee up to do a duet for the talent show without asking them first, but Jinki was being so timid about singing in front of others. And I hoped they’re both realize how talented they are. Beautiful voices like theirs should be showcased to the world.” Kibum sighed, “But now Junghee’s spent the last month rebelliously chasing boys, and Jinki’s barely spoken more than an occasional sentence to me.”

Taemin reached over and patted Kibum’s head consolingly, and Kibum glanced at his hand, slightly amused. “There, there, your friendship won’t end over this. Jinki Hyung is too nice for that.” Kibum nodded, smiling slightly, “Too nice for a friend like me.” “Aww, Hyung, don’t talk like that. You’re nice too! You just hide it very well,” Taemin said to comfort him. “Gee, thanks so much,” Kibum snorted. “Sure, any time,” Taemin smiled. He stood and grabbed his phone from his bag. “I’ll call Jinki Hyung right away and ask about the tutoring. Don’t worry, Hyung.” Kibum nodded gratefully.

“Hey, Hyung,” Taemin said sweetly when Jinki answered. “Taeminnie? It’s not time to pick you up yet, is it? I’m so sorry! I was in the library and completely lost track of time!” Taemin giggled, “Calm down, Hyung. I still have about 45 minutes left of dance practice time with Kibum Hyung. I wasn’t calling for a ride.” Jinki let out a relieved sigh. “Taeminnie, why are you calling instead of practicing with Bummie?” Taemin glanced over at Kibum, who looked down. “I’m actually calling on his behalf. Would you be interested in being Junghee Noona’s math tutor starting this Saturday? And after each tutoring session, you two could rehearse for your duet?” Taemin asked carefully. There was a long pause on the other end of the phone before Taemin heard Jinki’s barely audible, “No.” “What was that, Hyung? I think you’re breaking up,” Taemin said with a glint in his eye. “No,” Jinki said louder this time. “What? You’d love to do it? You can’t wait to start? I’ll let Kibum Hyung know,” Taemin smiled. “Lee Taemin! I said no! What are you—” Taemin pressed the end call button and smiled at the oblivious Kibum. “Jinki Hyung would love to tutor Noona and rehearse with her starting Saturday.” Kibum smiled back. “I know I don’t say this very often, but, thanks, Taemin.” “Yay, I received a thank you from Kibum Hyung,” Taemin giggled as he offered Kibum his hand to help him stand. Kibum accepted Taemin’s hand and stood quickly. “Yes, that was quite the achievement for you, Taemin. Now, let’s practice hard for the talent show,” Kibum added as he gave Taemin a high five.

***

“What’s up, shorty,” Minjung Choi said as she sat next to Junghee on the gym bleachers. Minjung draped her arm around Junghee’s shoulders, but Junghee pulled away scowling, “How would you like it if I called you names like tall girl or Miss Eiffel Tower?” “Okay, got it, no more teasing about our heights,” Minjung promised, since she could tell from Junghee’s face that she was in a bad mood. “You weren’t waiting too long, were you? Basketball practice with the Hyungs ran longer than expected today,” Minjung said apologetically. Minjung was the only girl on both the basketball and soccer teams, but she played just as hard and as well as any boy ever could.

“I didn’t mind waiting, Minjung.” Junghee sighed. “I’ve just been sitting here thinking about my idiot brother. He is such a control freak! First, he signs me up for that stupid talent show and now he’s picking my math tutor.” She grimaced, “Changing the subject. Just how many Hyungs have you collected so far?” Minjung mentally counted all her Hyungs. “99, including my real Hyung.” Junghee giggled and mocked Minjung, “Including your real Hyung, huh?” “Yeah,” Minjung said softly. “Oh, to be so popular with the boys! I’m so jealous, Minjung!” Junghee exclaimed. Minjung chuckled and shook her head, “Don’t be. Those Hyungs don’t even see me as a girl.” “Well, maybe if you used Oppa instead Hyung? Or dressed in something other than gym clothes?” Minjung shrugged. “I’m comfortable in gym clothes. And I prefer Hyung to Oppa! Why should I change for a guy, especially when I’m not interested in any of those Hyungs romantically?”

“Wait, you’ve been holding out on me, Minjung! So, you’ve gotten yourself 99 Hyungs, and your crush isn’t one of them?!” Junghee asked surprised. Minjung shook her head. “I doubt he’d want to be one of my Hyungs… As far as I know, my crush isn’t even interested in sports,” she added carefully.

“Minjung, you haven’t confessed to your crush yet, have you?” Junghee eyed Minjung suspiciously. Minjung glanced away, unable to meet Junghee’s accusatory gaze. “No, not yet…” “Minjung, how could you?! I confessed to my crush, only to be rejected by him. And now my idiot Oppa is treating me like I’m some boy-crazed lunatic who needs to be caged!” Junghee fumed. “How could you break our pact? We were both supposed to confess before today.” “I know. I know. I’m sorry!” Minjung frowned. “I didn’t want to admit it, but I was afraid of rejection, especially after you said that you were rejected. Also, um, you did act out a lot to make your crush jealous, especially with your infamous kissing booth… It’s not surprising that your family misunderstood. Maybe if you explained—”

“No, Minjung! Then I would have to tell them about the rejected confession, and I’d rather be grounded and misunderstood than suffer such humiliation,” Junghee proclaimed firmly. Minjung held Junghee’s hand to comfort her. “Do you ever regret it, liking him, I mean?” she asked. Junghee shook her head firmly, “I think it's a blessing to like someone else. Even if it's just a one-sided love. It's not easy to like someone else. I choose to see my one-sided love as a blessing, because a person who never loved is a person who didn’t live. A person who loved is the who got his heart broken. Love is complicated, but a beautiful thing, because in the end, it’s a passionate feeling between two.” Minjung studied Junghee for a moment. “Your brother was wrong to think you are boy crazy, but you may possibly be love crazy.” When Junghee sulked, Minjung smiled at her. “Still, I’m rooting for your one-sided love to become a full-fledged romance.”

Junghee pouted. “I would like to ask my crush to our next Sadie Hawkins dance, but can’t because of the stupid rule my parents made this year. I can’t go to any social events unless Kibum Oppa goes too. And Kibum Oppa refuses to date out of spite.” Minjung squeezed Junghee’s hand consolingly. “I’m sure you’ll think of a solution.” Junghee bit her lower lip. “I think I already have, Minjung, but it involves you.” “Oh, no!” Minjung exclaimed quickly. Junghee pouted, “You haven’t even heard what I wanted to ask.” Minjung smirked, “After being friends for years, I know you well enough to know what you wanted to ask. You want me to try dating your brother, don’t you?”

Junghee laughed. “You do know me very well. But I know you well, too.” “What do you mean?” Minjung asked nervously. Junghee gave Minjung a stern glance. Junghee took out her cell phone and pressed the record button. “Choi Minjung, don’t forget that you owe me! You broke our confession pact! Since today was the confession deadline, the two of us could go find your crush right now for you to confess.” Minjung waved her hands and shook her head rapidly, her face flushed. “I could never confess in front of you!” “I know, it’s too embarrassing to think about, right? That’s why I’m issuing you a whole new challenge.” Junghee giggled mischievously. “I challenge you to seduce the shrew, Kim Kibum!” Minjung swallowed nervously, “There’s no third option?”

“Nope, your only two choices are the open confession or accepting the new challenge instead,” Junghee smirked. “You succeed this challenge if Kibum Oppa goes to the Sadie Hawkins dance with you. If you succeed, I’ll give you the last $200 from my kissing booth money. And if you fail,” Junghee shrugged, “well, just consider it practice for asking your real crush out later. I trust you are stubborn enough to succeed though.” Junghee paused to give Minjung time to weigh her options. “So, which will it be?” Minjung sighed. “I’m sure I’ll regret this, but challenge accepted,” she said resolutely. “Great,” Junghee squealed, ending the recording. “This is super exciting, right?” Junghee smiled brightly. “Yeah, so exciting,” Minjung said with remarkably less enthusiasm.


	2. Chapter 2

“I have great news,” Kibum smiled at Junghee as they walked to the car together. “Great news for me would be if you agreed to go on a date, but your great news is never that, is it?” Junghee smirked. Kibum rolled his eyes. “Enough with the dating! My news is about your math tutor. Jinki agreed to both tutor and rehearse with you starting this Saturday! Isn’t that wonderful?” He hummed happily as they got in the car.

“But he hasn’t spoken to either one of us in about a month. Why would he suddenly say yes?” Kibum shrugged, “Taemin asked him for me. Jinki must not be upset about the talent show anymore. I’m thrilled he agreed to rehearse for it. Aren’t you?” He carefully pulled out of the school parking lot and headed toward their home.

Junghee bit her lip and nodded slightly. She let out a soft chuckle. “What an… exciting development. Why did you pick Jinki Oppa as my tutor anyway?”

“Well, the secondary reason I chose Jinki is because he’s constantly the number one student in math class and has tutored students before.” Junghee glanced over at him. “If that’s the secondary reason, what’s the primary?” she asked. “The primary reason is that I trust my best friend. In fact, he’s the only guy around that I trust not to fall for your boy-crazed antics,” Kibum added with a slight smirk. Junghee frowned. “I’m not boy-crazy!” She huffed, “Okay, yes, I would love to have romance in my life. What person wouldn’t want that? Even cockroaches have more romance than me!” Kibum laughed loudly, which gained him a glare from Junghee. “You’re seriously jealous of cockroaches right now?” Kibum asked with a skeptical chuckle. After Junghee folded her arms and sulked, Kibum cleared his throat and continued the drive home in silence.

***

Sitting at her desk later that night, Minjung thought carefully about how to approach Junghee’s challenge of seducing Kibum. Minjung had been both intrigued and intimidated by Kibum for years. Kibum was different from her 99 Hyungs. About one year after she’d become friends with Junghee, Kibum explicitly told her not to call him Hyung anymore. She never understood the reason behind the sudden request, but ever since that day, there was an underlying awkwardness between the two.

Minjung hadn’t wanted to admit it to Junghee because she worried how it would affect their friendship, but Kibum was her secret crush. A couple months ago, she’d even subscribed to his vlog, BumKey Says, under the pseudonym Flaming Princess. Minjung didn’t know exactly when her feelings for him changed, when he’d stopped being Junghee’s annoying older brother and became someone who made her heart flutter when he entered the room, but Junghee’s challenge was the impetus she needed to finally reveal her secret feelings. “Chois never quit. Chois never give up. Chois never fail,” she said quietly to herself.

After debating internally the pros and cons of asking him to the dance in person, sending him a text message, or writing him a letter, Minjung concluded that the latter was her best option. She decided against asking in person because she was worried that she’d say the wrong thing and they’d bicker again. Minjung thought a text message was too impersonal. “First, I’ll invite him to this dance,” she said resolutely. “Depending on his response, I’ll tell him my feelings.” She swallowed, “That way, even if he rejects the invite, my feelings won’t be rejected.” Minjung carefully wrote a letter, which showcased her neat penmanship.

She folded the letter and placed it in a plain white envelope which she’d labeled “Kim Kibum Sunbaenim.” “I’ll slip this in his locker before school tomorrow,” she told herself. Minjung did a quick fist pump to cheer for herself. Then she climbed into bed and went to sleep.

***

Junghee looked at the lyrics she’d typed up for the talent show duet. Since Jinki had gone AWOL for the past month, Junghee took it upon herself to decide their song. After considering four different songs that they could cover for their duet, she ultimately picked Because of You by Ne-yo. She also edited the lyrics and decided on their line distribution.

“I guess the only thing left to do now is send this to Chicken Oppa before our tutoring/practice session this Saturday,” Junghee mused. She shook her head, chuckling softly at the absurdity of Kibum picking Jinki to be her math tutor. “Bummie really said that Chicken Oppa is the only guy he trusts. If only he knew… Sometimes,” she said softly, “sometimes I wonder if I should just tell Bummie everything.” She sighed and quickly emailed the line distribution along with the song’s instrumental audio file to Jinki. After that, she grabbed her phone to text him.

Junghee: Chicken Oppa, I picked Ne-yo’s Because of You as our duet cover song. I emailed you the lyrics, line distribution, and instrumental audio file.

Jinki: Got it. Thanks.

Junghee: Guess I’ll see you Saturday? I’m surprised you said, “yes,” after ghosting us…

Jinki: …Sorry.

Junghee: Not what I want to hear from you. ☹

Jinki: I know, still… Sorry for not telling you what you want to hear.

Junghee: Why did you agree to the Saturday tutoring and rehearsals anyway, Chicken Oppa?

Jinki: Actually, I didn’t… Taeminnie lied.

Junghee: In that case, I owe Taemin a huge hug… or maybe a kiss? 😉

Jinki: Don’t!

Junghee: See you Saturday, Chicken Oppa~ 😊

***

Minjung stood in front of Kibum’s locker, her hand shaking slightly as she raised it to slip the envelope inside, when she suddenly heard a demanding voice ask her, “What are you doing?” Minjung turned around suddenly. She gasped and held the envelope to her chest. “Ki-Ki-Kibum Sunbaenim,” she stuttered, “What are you doing here?” Kibum scoffed, “Are you seriously asking me what I’m doing at my locker?! That’s the same question I was asking you!” Minjung swallowed nervously and explained, “I didn’t expect you to come so early. There’s still 30 minutes before first period.”

“Choi, what’s that you’re holding?” Kibum reached for the envelope. “Nothing!” Minjung tried to run off, but Kibum grabbed hold of her black hoodie and stopped her. “Just give me the letter,” he told her. He let go of her hoodie and turned her around to face him once more. “It’s personal,” Minjung refused. Kibum tapped his foot impatiently. “It has my name on it,” He pointed out, pointing at the Kim Kibum Sunbaenim written clearly on the envelope.

“Fine,” Minjung groaned and shoved the envelope against Kibum’s chest. “Just read it after I leave,” she said, turning to walk away. “No,” Kibum refused. “Choi, if you want my response to this, stay right there until I finish reading it.” Minjung stopped in her tracks. She bit her lip and turned back around to face him. Kibum smirked at her and gingerly opened the envelope. He slowly unfolded the letter and read it. As he read it the second time, a slight smile briefly crossed his face, revealing his dimples. After reading it the third time, Kibum glanced up when Minjung cleared her throat expectantly. “Well?” she asked. “Well, what?” asked Kibum as he arched an eyebrow. “What’s your response?!” Minjung asked, frustrated with both Kibum and herself at this point.

Kibum glanced at her thoughtfully, his eyes cloudy with emotions that Minjung didn’t understand. After a minute or so, Kibum finally asked her, “Why are you asking me? Why not ask one of the members of your reverse harem instead?” “Reverse harem?! Seriously? That is so sick and twisted. Every one of my 99 Hyungs is a valued friend,” Minjung ranted angrily. “That’s all the more reason to take one of them, isn’t it?” Kibum asked as he carefully folded the letter and placed it back inside the envelope. “The Hyungs treat me like one of the boys. I couldn’t ask them to the dance,” Minjung finally said, looking down at their shoes. She felt butterflies in her stomach and there had been something about the way Kibum looked at her just now that made Minjung incredibly nervous.

“Fine,” Kibum sighed. “Here’s the deal. Just answer one question for me, and I’ll think about saying yes. Otherwise, us going together is an absolute no.” “Fire away,” Minjung decided, feeling she had nothing to lose at this point. “Why now?” Kibum asked after a pause. “What do you mean?” “I mean, why are you asking me to an event now? The two of us have rarely hung out together alone in the past 8 years, and not at all in the last year. The timing of your request makes me wonder if Junghee possibly put you up to this,” Kibum said. He eyed her suspiciously when she let out a gasp. “It’s not what you think!” She said quickly, still unable to meet his gaze.

“Well, what is it then? Explain yourself within the next 30 seconds, or I’ll take your silence as proof of guilt,” Kibum said bitterly, tapping his watch once for every second. Minjung felt trapped. She didn’t want to lie to Kibum about Junghee and the challenge, and if she admitted that there was a challenge, he’d never agree to go. She also wasn’t ready to confess her feelings because he would surely reject them right now. So, Minjung silently held her head down as Kibum tapped away. At the end of 30 seconds, Kibum reached his hand out and lifted Minjung’s head, forcing her to look at him. She inhaled sharply. His face and eyes displayed a mixture of disappointment and disgust. “I guess we both have our answer,” Kibum said sadly as he softly stroked her cheek.

Minjung gasped as Kibum just as suddenly removed his hand. He moved away from her and opened his locker. Kibum grabbed the history book he’d need for his first period and carefully placed the envelope inside of it. “Wait! If you’re rejecting the dance invitation, why are you keeping the letter?” Minjung asked suddenly. “Why wouldn’t I keep the letter?” Kibum asked, offering a sad smile before turning to walk away. “After all, you wrote it for me.” Minjung was in a daze as she watched Kibum walk down the hall toward his class. He’d frequently been an enigma to her, but his actions just now left her in a state of heart-fluttering confusion. Dare she hope against hope that Kibum has a crush on her as well? Minjung sighed and quietly said to herself, “Chois never quit. Chois never give up. Chois never fail. I may have lost this first battle, but I’m in this for the war.” She took a deep breath to prepare herself mentally for her upcoming battles, and then she walked to her first-period biology class.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Kibum sat on the practice room floor, lost in thought as he repeatedly read Minjung’s letter. Taemin approached Kibum from behind and repeatedly called out to him, “Hyung? Kibum Hyung?” Kibum was too distracted by the letter to notice him, so Taemin crouched behind Kibum and started reading the letter as well. “I would like to take you to our school’s upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance,” Taemin read aloud, causing Kibum to let out a yelp and instinctively clutch the letter to his chest. “Didn’t I tell you not to sneak up on people like that?!” Kibum demanded. Taemin held up his hands in defensive denial. “Hyung, I called out to you several times. You were too distracted by Minjung Noona’s letter to notice,” Taemin said, winking at him.

Kibum quickly folded up the letter and placed it back in its envelope. His face flushed with embarrassment. “How much did you read?” he asked. Taemin smirked, “Everything.” Kibum sighed and said, “Of course you did,” as he placed the envelope into his bag. “So? Did you agree to go with her?” Taemin asked as he sat down beside Kibum. “No, I didn’t. I gave her an ultimatum and she failed.” Taemin cocked his head slightly, confused, “Ultimatum?”

Kibum nodded. “I thought Junghee somehow got her to ask me to this dance. I gave Minjung 30 seconds to explain why she suddenly asked me out like this.” Kibum frowned sullenly, “Do you know what she did in those 30 seconds? She didn’t say anything to defend herself against my accusation. She just silently hung her head.”

Taemin smiled at Kibum. “I think I understand now, Hyung. You were happy when you first saw the letter, weren’t you?” Kibum nodded slightly. “And got hurt because you suspected her motives for asking?” Kibum looked down and nodded again. “You like her, Hyung,” Taemin teased, nudging him. He stopped and cleared his throat once Kibum glared at him. “Sorry, I just never thought that Kim “Down-With-Love” Kibum would actually be like this,” Taemin said, barely holding in a giggle. “This conversation does not leave this room!” Kibum hissed at him. “Sure, Hyung, because you have your reputation as a shrew to uphold!” This time, Taemin burst into infectious laughter that ended when Kibum pinched his cheeks. “Ow! Sorry!”

“What should I do?” Kibum asked softly after letting go of Taemin’s cheeks. Taemin rubbed his cheeks softly and asked disbelievingly, “Why are you asking me? You’re the one with an advice vlog!” “I know. It’s easier to advise other people rather than myself. Besides,” he added reluctantly in a near whisper, “You’re my Sunbae in this department.” Taemin nodded happily and said, “In that case, your benevolent Sunbae gladly provides the following romance advice to his beloved Hoobaenim. First off, no more 30-second ultimatums! Take your time in deciding whether to go to the dance with Minjung Noona or not. Hang out with her more and give her a chance to show you her true motives over time.”

Kibum sighed, biting his lip. “And if I’m correct about this being Junghee’s scheme?” “I doubt Minjung Noona would do all of this if she doesn’t at least like you,” Taemin said thoughtfully. “But if you’re right about the Noonas scheming, you can cross that bridge once you get to it. Otherwise, you’d be denying both yourself and Minjung Noona a chance at happiness, all because you stubbornly don’t want Junghee Noona to date. That wouldn’t be fair to anyone, Hyung.”

Kibum nodded slightly. “I’ll think about it.” “Yes,” Taemin said, “at least keep an open mind, Hyung.” Kibum glanced down at his watch and gasped. “We’re so late!” he exclaimed, jumping up. “We only have 50 minutes left of practice time!” Taemin stood as well. “Let’s make the most of these last 3 weeks of practice, Hyung!” Kibum nodded and high-fived Taemin. “Yes, win or lose, let’s give it our all!”

***

On Friday, two days after receiving Minjung’s letter, Kibum used his free period to track Jinki down in the school library. He was nervous about approaching Jinki first but hated that they’d barely spoken recently. Kibum spotted Jinki seated in a corner by the window. He was intently reading a philosophy book and didn’t notice Kibum approaching him. “Yah, Old Man!” Kibum called out, smiling nervously. Jinki dropped his book on the table and glanced up surprised, and the other students in the area shushed the sheepish Kibum. “Bummie, what are you doing here?” Jinki asked in a hushed voice as Kibum sat in the empty chair across from him.

“I, I wanted to thank you in person for agreeing to help Junghee with math,” Kibum said quickly with a flushed face. “And also apologize for signing you up to do a duet with Junghee without asking first.” Kibum swallowed nervously, “I was starting to think you never wanted to speak to me again, but when Taemin said you agreed to be Junghee’s mentor, I became hopeful that you weren’t angry with me anymore.” He gave Jinki a questioning glance. “You aren’t, are you?”

Jinki took a deep breath. “About what Taeminnie said, I…” Jinki sighed. “Of course, I can never stay angry with you. I know you meant well with the talent show and everything. Sorry for avoiding you. It’s just that I’ve been trying to figure something out and wanted to be alone to clear my thoughts for a little while.” Kibum gave Jinki a worried glance and asked, “Have you figured it out now?” Jinki reached over and gave Kibum’s hand a reassuring pat. He smiled and said, “I think so.” Kibum noticed a hint of sadness in Jinki’s eyes but didn’t want to upset him by pressing the issue.

“You’ll never guess what happened to me on Wednesday!” Kibum exclaimed to change the subject. “You received Minjung’s letter asking you to the dance,” Jinki said in a lightly teasing voice. “How did you know? I wanted to tell you first,” Kibum said with a slight pout. “Taeminnie told me. He was extremely excited about it,” Jinki said, as he struggled not to laugh. “Lee Taemin, that brat couldn’t even hold water,” Kibum fumed. Jinki smiled fondly, “When Taeminnie does things like this, he means well, usually.” Kibum let out a soft sigh, knowing that Taemin could do no wrong in Jinki’s eyes.

“So, Jinki, any advice on what I should do about Choi? Taemin suggested that I give her a chance, but I can’t let go of a nagging suspicion that Junghee put her up to this,” Kibum said before biting his lip. “Bummie, I really don’t think I’m the best person to give you advice on this,” Jinki finally said after a thoughtful pause. Kibum frowned, “My only other option is Taemin. Besides, you’re the best person because you’re my best friend!” “I know,” Jinki said softly, his eyes cloudy with a hint of guilt. “Okay, so, I know you like Minjung. Otherwise, you would flatly reject her without caring about her motives. My advice to you is that you should go out with her. It doesn’t have to be something as formal as the dance. Minjung is a good kid. It doesn’t matter what Junghee may have hypothetically said or done. I doubt Minjung would have written you that letter unless she liked you, too.”

Kibum sighed, “So, basically you agree with Taemin?” Jinki nodded, “Yeah, pretty much.” Kibum frowned, “I’d almost forgotten that you were one of her 99 Hyungs…” “Of course, I am,” Jinki said proudly. “I think she’s called me Hyung ever since she moved next door. She comes over sometimes to play video games with Taeminnie.” “Choi sure was busy since then. She moved into town 8 years ago and has since collected a whopping total of 99 Hyungs,” Kibum said sullenly. Jinki giggled softly, “Is Bummie jealous of the Hyungs?” Kibum scoffed, “What? Me? Jealous?! Never!” Jinki nodded and smiled teasingly, “Of course, Bummie never gets jealous.” Kibum glanced at his watch and jumped up suddenly. “Oh my, look at the time. I should be heading to class soon… We’ll talk more later, okay?” Jinki smiled and started gathering his things, “Of course we will.”

***

After school, Kibum stood next to his car impatiently tapping his foot and glancing at his wristwatch. “Where is that Kim Junghee?” Kibum muttered to himself. He glanced up to see Junghee approaching the car with a mischievous smile, with a reluctant Minjung in tow. “You’re late!” he told her. “And why is Choi with you?” Kibum asked. “Choi, do you need a ride home or something?” “No, I, I,” Minjung stuttered awkwardly. Kibum sighed and glanced at Junghee expectantly. “Minjung is staying over for the weekend,” Junghee said, sticking her tongue out at Kibum.

Kibum pulled Junghee aside and spoke in hushed whispers while glancing occasionally at Minjung. “What do you mean, Choi is staying over for the weekend? No one mentioned this to me!” “I called Mom and Dad during our lunch period. They said that Minjung could stay over this weekend since her parents are out of town.” “But Mom and Dad are also out of town!” Kibum frowned, “Plus you’ll be at Jinki’s for at least an hour tomorrow…” Junghee shrugged, “Either you’ll entertain Minjung during that hour, or I’ll take her with me.” Kibum sighed and said, “Fine,” through gritted teeth.

He walked back to the car, pausing when he noticed Minjung smiling at him nervously. “Sit in the back with Choi,” he told Junghee, who nodded and gestured for Minjung to get inside the car. Once they were all piled into the car, Kibum began the drive home. He sighed and turned on the radio, attempting to ignore the giggling and the whispers of the two girls in the backseat.

***

“I’m not sure if spending the weekend here was a good idea,” Minjung said as she sat across from Junghee on her bed. “Kibum Sunbaenim was so awkward at dinner,” she added with a sigh. “I know! It’s so rare for Bummie to be speechless,” Junghee said, smirking. “He’s barely spoken to you since you gave him your letter, right?” Minjung nodded and added, “Even if we were about to cross paths in the hallway, Sunbaenim would turn abruptly and go in the opposite direction.” “I love this!” Junghee said, giggling.

Minjung sighed and Junghee glanced at her thoughtfully. “I think Bummie is being awkward because he wants to go to the dance with you but is also trying to save face. He thinks you only asked him because I told you to.” Junghee clapped her hands together dramatically, “Just tell him that isn’t true! Problem solved.” “But you did make me ask him!” Minjung huffed in frustration. “It was either ask Sunbaenim to the dance or confess in front of you, and I certainly wasn’t about to do that,” she said shaking her head. Junghee shrugged, “It’s not as if I forced you or anything. I gave you options and you made your choice.”

“I really hope I don’t regret all of this,” Minjung said softly. Junghee smiled wistfully at her and patted her hand, saying, “I try to live life without regrets. Also, you should never regret liking someone, whether that person is a cowardly Oppa who makes you want to compete with chicken for his affections or a spiteful shrew who rejects dates in an attempt to control his little sister’s life.” Minjung’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “But I, I mean, how did… I never…” she stuttered.

Junghee squeezed Minjung’s hand. “I realized that your crush was Bummie when you told me the person wasn’t one of your 99 Hyungs. I didn’t think you liked younger guys and Bummie is the only older guy around that you never address as Hyung.” Minjung nodded shyly, “That’s true.” Junghee smiled, “I’m sure you’ve deduced that my crush is Jinki Oppa.” Minjung nodded. “I guessed it a while back but was waiting for you to tell me.” Junghee nodded. “I like this much better. Now there isn’t an elephant in the room with us.” “I like that too,” Minjung said. “I was worried that liking your brother would make our friendship weird.” Junghee laughed and pulled Minjung into a hug, “Don’t worry about that. Our friendship will always have the perfect amount of weirdness.”

***

Later that night, while Minjung was in the shower, Junghee sighed from boredom and decided to send Jinki a few text messages before sleeping.

Junghee: Chicken Oppa, I think for the duet we could either do a dance routine or play instruments to make it more interesting. For the instruments, I could play bass and you could play the piano.

Jinki: I don’t know if we have enough time to create and learn a dance. The instruments could be practiced even when we’re apart, so we could try that.

Junghee: Okay, instruments it is. I’ll bring my bass guitar. Chicken Oppa, are you excited to see me tomorrow? 😊

Jinki: Is your main problem with math still word problems?

Junghee: Yes, math should be numbers only. Words complicate things. 😐

Jinki: I’ll prepare some word problems for you to practice on.

Junghee: I can’t wait… How should I pay you? Is there an hourly rate or something?

Jinki: Just buy me a chicken.

Junghee: Really? As expected from my Chicken Oppa~ Is that one chicken per session or one chicken total?

Jinki: Whichever you wish.

Junghee: Every session then~ 😊 Is this the rate for all students? Or a special rate for me?

Jinki: No, it’s a special rate just for you.

Junghee: I’m special~ 😊 How touching~

Jinki: Of course. You’re my best friend’s sister…

Junghee: Why did you have to add that part, Chicken Oppa?! 😐

Jinki: See you tomorrow. Don’t forget to bring the chicken!

Junghee: Yeah, yeah. You’ll have your chicken tomorrow.

***

The next morning, Minjung woke up in an otherwise empty room. She felt dazed waking up in Junghee’s room, especially when Junghee wasn’t in it. Minjung stretched and got out of bed. While still in her pajamas, she ventured down the hallway looking for any sign of Junghee. As she approached the bathroom, she could faintly hear water running and slightly muffled singing. Minjung knocked lightly on the door, “Junghee, are you in there?”

To her surprise, the door opened wide as it was unlocked and slightly cracked. Minjung stood as frozen and wide-eyed as a deer in headlights when the singing suddenly stopped. Kibum dropped his vocal dampener to the shower floor and turned in the direction of the doorway. “Yah, Choi?! What are you doing in here?” he screeched. He held his hands to his chest to cover himself. “Ki-Kibum Sunbaenim,” Minjung stuttered in shock. “Don’t just stand there staring like some pervert!” Kibum called out to her. Minjung’s face flushed red and she covered her eyes with her hands. “Don’t worry. I didn’t see anything!” She turned and scurried out of the bathroom, closing the door securely behind her. Minjung paused for a moment, holding her hands to her still flushed cheeks, before running down the hallway to Junghee’s room and slamming the door behind her.

“Where is that Kim Junghee? Did she really leave us here alone? How could I ever face Sunbaenim now?” Minjung said softly. She heard a buzz from her phone and checked to see a new message from Junghee. “Well, speak of the devil.”

Junghee: I left to buy Jinki Oppa chicken before meeting him. I thought about waking you, but we both know how impossible that is. XD

Minjung: Because of you, I royally embarrassed myself. Sunbaenim thinks that I’m some pervert!

Junghee: What happened? Also, how could it be my fault? I’m not even there! 😐

Minjung: I was looking for you and accidentally saw him in the shower…

Junghee: You what? Why were you looking in the bathroom anyway?

Minjung: I don’t know. I heard the singing and just knocked…

Junghee: Maybe Bummie was right. You are a pervert.

Minjung: Am not! 😐 I don’t know how I’ll ever face him again.

Junghee: Don’t think that way. Instead think that you’ve seen a new side of him…

Minjung: 😐 Not funny!

Junghee: Okay, then think of it as just another challenge to overcome to reach your goal. Chois never back down from challenges, right? 😉

Minjung: Right. This may be a setback, but I can’t quit now.


	4. Chapter 4

Kibum sat cross-legged on his bed, wearing a Gucci Mickey Mouse shirt he’d purchased with his allowance and red jeans. He pinched the bridge of his nose, deep in thought about how to deal with Choi Minjung. _I would hate to admit it and I cannot understand why, but I do like Choi_ , Kibum thought as he bit his lip. _I still don’t trust that Junghee isn’t scheming something, but maybe there’s a way for me to have my cake and eat it too._ Kibum’s thoughts were interrupted by 2 beeps letting him know that it was almost time to start his 9:30 AM vlog. He jumped up and sat at his computer. Kibum took a deep breath to calm himself before smiling brightly for his webcam. “Hello, viewers, welcome to this morning’s episode of BumKey Says!”

Meanwhile, sitting at Junghee’s desk, Minjung noticed an alert on her cellphone that BumKey Says was now live. Minjung sighed and clicked to view the livestream. _It’s so embarrassing that I saw him this morning_ , she thought, her tanned face reddening, _but I’ve never missed a livestream of BumKey Says, and I’m not about to start now._

“I’ll start with my Advice from BumKey segment, in which I offer my frank opinions to viewers on a take it or leave it basis,” he said with a wink. “All right, this first letter is from Flaming Princess. I believe she was one of my first subscribers when I started this vlog two months ago.” Kibum smiled wide, highlighting his dimples. “A warm thanks to Flaming Princess for supporting this vlog from day one. After the livestream, please check your messages to claim a special prize.”

Minjung’s eyes widened. _Prize? What prize? He’s never mentioned prizes before._ She swallowed nervously. _He wouldn’t ask for my address, would he?_ Minjung sighed. _I love prizes, but I think I’ll have to reject this one._ She slapped out of her ponderings to listen to Kibum read her letter.

“Dear Bumkey-ssi, my whole life, I’ve been an athletic tomboy. I cannot even remember the last time I wore a dress. There’s this guy that I like, but I feel like he would prefer models to tomboys. I’m tall, so I could dress like a model if I wanted to do so. Sometimes I do want to dress pretty like the other girls, at least for a day to see what it’s like, but I’m also worried that everyone would laugh at me. Please tell me what to do, your loyal viewer, Flaming Princess.”

Kibum smiled warmly after reading, pausing thoughtfully before dispensing his advice. “First of all, I think there are many stereotypes of what men and women should be like, which I try not to subscribe to. There is nothing inherently wrong with a girl being a tomboy. As for this guy, perhaps models were his ideal type, but he inexplicably finds himself falling in love with a tomboy instead.” Kibum paused thoughtfully before continuing. “In any case, princess is in your username and you deserve to be treated like one. If this guy doesn’t like you for who you are, forget about him. If you want to dress pretty, as you say, do so, but do it on your own terms, so that you’re comfortable in your own skin. Your true friends, while they may be surprised at first, will always support your decisions and be happy for you.”

Minjung smiled when hearing this, his response about falling in love with a tomboy making her hopeful. _I do deserve to be treated like a princess! It’s a good thing I watched the livestream today._

“Flaming Princess, I do hope my advice was helpful. As always, I’m extremely interested in the outcomes of my viewers’ dilemmas, so feel free to message with updates. I’m especially intrigued by this concern and would love to hear from you, Flaming Princess. Other viewers, please continue to send in requests for the Advice from BumKey segment.”

“In a recent questionnaire for the DIY segment, viewers indicated that they were interested in learning about candles. So without further ado, this is how novices can make our own candles.”

***

Groaning softly, Junghee approached the door to Jinki and Taemin’s home. She carried her bass guitar in a case on her back, she held a tote bag with her books and notes in her left hand and a bag of fried chicken in her right. _Chicken Oppa should have at least offered to give me a ride._ Junghee arrived at the front porch and sat the tote bag down on the porch to ring the doorbell. Jinki opened the door with a huge smile that caused his eyes to become narrow crescent moons. Junghee forgot how upset she had been and smiled back, butterflies in her stomach. “Chicken, chicken, chicken,” Jinki chanted, grabbing the bag of fried chicken, and doing a little happy dance. “Nice to see you too… Chicken Oppa Babo,” Junghee muttered and grabbed her tote bag before storming inside.

She frowned and walked into the kitchen, leaving her bass guitar beside her feet as she sat at the kitchen table. She emptied her tote bag full of notes, paper, and books onto the table and glared at Jinki, who merrily placed the bag of chicken on the opposite end of the table and prepared a plate and glass of water. Junghee cleared her throat, causing Jinki to look at her as if he were seeing her for the first time. He grinned sheepishly, “Ah, Junghee-yah, I see you’re ready for your lesson.” Junghee pouted. “Where’s Taemin? Maybe I could hang out with him while you eat your chicken.”

Jinki sat down across from Junghee. He handed her two pages of typed word problems and placed a few pieces of chicken on his plate. “Taeminnie is probably still dancing around his bedroom,” Jinki said with a proud smile. Junghee smiled and jumped up out of her seat. “Yay, I can be his audience!” “No way! You can’t go into his bedroom,” Jinki cleared his throat. “Besides, you’re here to study and practice, not be Taemin’s fangirl.” Junghee scowled and muttered, “How do you think you’re going to tutor me if you’re eating chicken?” Jinki chuckled and Junghee’s heartbeat quickened. “The chicken won’t taste as good once it’s cold. I can do both! I prepared the questions in advance. Let me know if you have any questions or need explanations for anything. Oh, and make sure to show your work.”

Junghee sighed and nodded. “Oppa, do you have juice?” “Yeah, help yourself,” Jinki said as he took a big bite out of a crunchy drumstick. Junghee poured herself a glass of juice and sat back at the table. She took a sip of juice and looked down at the word problems Jinki had prepared. The first question read:

Kim Junghee buys 1 whole fried chicken for every tutoring session. Each fried chicken costs $25. What would be the total amount spent on 10 tutoring sessions?

She frowned. “Chicken Oppa, seriously?!” Jinki swallowed quickly and asked surprised, “What’s wrong? You don’t understand the problems?” Junghee shook her head. “I understand them, but why is every other question about chicken?” Jinki smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, I got overly excited. I’ll add more variety to the questions next time. I promise.”

“Please do,” Junghee said. She read the first question again. As Junghee worked solving the word problems, she occasionally glanced up at Jinki. Once she caught a glance of him swallowing and found herself licking her lips. Junghee touched her fingers to her lips. She looked down at her answer paper and saw that she’d absent-mindedly scribbled “Chicken Oppa’s Adam’s Apple” all over everything. Wide-eyed, she quickly crumpled up the paper and stuffed it in her backpack. Jinki stopped eating and raised an eyebrow, “Having trouble?” Junghee coughed and nodded. “I decided to start over on a fresh page.”

Jinki stood and began putting away the leftover chicken and disposing of his trash. He placed his plate in the dishwasher and returned to the table. “Since I ate the chicken already, I really have to earn it now,” he laughed half-heartedly. Turning serious, he asked, “Junghee-yah, do you have any questions about any of the problems?” Junghee bit her lip and shook her head. “I’m almost finished,” she told him. She finished the last few problems and nervously handed Jinki her paper to be scored.

Jinki’s eyes scanned Junghee’s paper and widened when he realized that every response was correct. “Yah, Kim Junghee! These results are unexpected!” Junghee dropped her head down, “I understand if you don’t want to tutor me after this, but please don’t tell Bummie.” Jinki frowned, “I don’t understand. How come he thinks you need a tutor?” Junghee swallowed, “Because I told my family I needed one… I didn’t think he would pick you though!” “So, you lied,” Jinki said flatly. His eyes darkened, “Were you originally planning on seducing your tutor?”

Junghee scoffed and stared at him, “So what if I was?!” She clenched her hands at her sides. “You would be too much of a coward to stop me, even if I seduced every boy in town!” Jinki glared at her, but she continued. “You rejected me! You care more about Bummie than me. Heck, you even care more about chicken than me. Don’t you dare tell me what to do!”

Jinki sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Sorry, you’re right. I have been a coward.” He swallowed and continued, speaking rapidly, “Kim Junghee, never compare yourself to chicken! I like you so much more. Still, because I rejected you, I have no right to lecture you about seducing boys. I won’t tell Bummie anything about the tutoring, and you don’t have to bring me chicken anymore either.” Junghee’s eyes widened, “But why…” Her question was interrupted by Taemin moonwalking into the room.

***

As soon as BumKey Says ended, Minjung checked her messages and sure enough, there was an instant message from BumKey to Flaming Princess. She moved over to the bed and read Kibum’s message a couple of times before replying.

BumKey: Hello, Flaming Princess. As the 50th subscriber to write in for the Advice from BumKey segment, you have been selected to receive a special prize! Please provide a delivery address for the prize to be shipped out to you promptly.

Flaming Princess: Hello, Bumkey-ssi. Thanks for the consideration, but a prize is not necessary. I’m thankful for your advice. It provided the encouragement I needed.

BumKey: I’m glad the advice was helpful. Are you certain you don’t wish to receive the prize? I haven’t revealed what the prize is.

Flaming Princess: Yes, I’m certain. I apologize if my refusal to accept the prize inconveniences you as I would never wish to do so.

BumKey: It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure I’ll find some use for it… As I said during the livestream, feel free to message me at any time.

Flaming Princess: Thank you very much.

***

“Oh, Junghee Noona, hello,” Taemin beamed while greeting her. Junghee smiled back, thinking about how adorable Taemin is when he smiles. “Hyung, you didn’t tell me that Noona was here,” he added while grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Jinki walked over to Taemin and ruffled his hair. Junghee pouted and said, “I wanted to watch you dance, but Chicken Oppa forbad me from entering your bedroom!”

Taemin glanced at Jinki in surprise, “Really? But why, Hyung? I wouldn’t have minded.” Junghee smirked and took a sip of her juice, enjoying how flustered Jinki has become. Jinki quickly responded, “I didn’t think it was okay for her to go in your room because she’s a girl.” Taemin giggled, “Aww, Hyung, what did you imagine would happen? I’m an innocent boy! Right, Noona?” Junghee’s face reddened and she suddenly coughed, remembering their practice before her kissing booth. Jinki glanced over with a concerned expression while Taemin smirked. She took a few sips of juice and cleared her throat before responding, “Yes, very innocent Taeminnie.”

Junghee finished her juice and started packing up her notes and books. “I guess we can start the song practice session whenever you’re ready, Oppa.” Jinki nodded. “We can head down now. I have an area set up in the den.” “Assa! Could I watch? Please?” Taemin looked at them both with pleading eyes. Jinki smiled at Taemin before looking at Junghee with a questioning expression. “I don’t see why not,” he said.

Junghee, forcing herself to sound firm, told him, “You can watch our practice session only if Minjung and I can watch your practices with Bummie after school.” “Deal!” Taemin said quickly. “Shouldn’t you ask Bummie about this?” Jinki protested. Junghee stuck her tongue out at Jinki before smiling at Taemin. “Why should I ask Bummie? I’m not going there to see him. As President of the Lee Taemin Fanclub, I’m going to cheer for our cutie Dance Machine Taeminnie!” Jinki shook his head while Taemin beamed.

***

Kibum sighed as he looked at the merchandise that he had planned on sending to Flaming Princess as her prize. He had prepared an autographed shirt, a hat, a pen, and a mug, all displaying his BumKey Says logo. _It’s odd to reject a prize without even finding out what the prize is… Maybe she doesn’t want to share her address, but why? Ah, well, I have bigger problems than rejected prizes. I may have a solution to my Choi dilemma. We could try a 3-week secret dating probation before the dance. I would trust Choi if she were able to keep this a secret from Junghee. At the end of the three weeks, I would decide whether to go to the dance or not._ Feeling uneasy about the likelihood that Minjung would agree to the conditions of his secret dating probation, Kibum decided to make a Google Slides presentation to help convince her.

Just as Kibum was finishing the presentation, his stomach growled, so he grabbed his tablet and headed to the kitchen for a snack. He stopped in the doorway when he spotted Minjung seated at the kitchen island munching away on sliced peaches. He remained unnoticed by Minjung who savored the peaches with her eyes closed, stabbing at her plate of peaches with her fork and instinctively finding her mouth each time. He should be angry that she’s eating all the fruit, but today, seeing her cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk’s stuffed with peaches, Kibum covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. Amused, he used his tablet to record her as she merrily ate every peach slice on her plate.

Minjung swallowed her last mouthful of peaches and licked her lips. She let out a contented sigh and opened her eyes to find Kibum at the doorway recording her with his tablet. “Sunbaenim?! How long have you been there?” Kibum chuckled, stopped the recording, and walked over to sit across from Minjung. “Long enough to see you eat peaches like a chipmunk. Seriously, Choi, what was that? 5 peaches at once?” “I’ll buy you more peaches! Just, please delete the video,” Minjung pleaded.

Kibum smirked, “No can do, Choi. I’m going to treasure this for a long time!” Minjung’s face turned red and she rumbled, “Is that recording revenge for this morning? I did not intend to walk in on you. And despite what you and Junghee may think, I am not a pervert!” Kibum raised an eyebrow, “Choi, I know you’re not a pervert… Wait, why would Junghee think that you’re a pervert?” Minjung glanced down, embarrassed, “I told her what happened this morning.”

Kibum grabbed a banana from the banana stand on the island and ate silently for a few minutes. He finally sighed and said, “You girls tell each other everything, don’t you?” Minjung glanced at him with a confused expression and said, “Mostly everything. Even when we do have secrets from each other, we read each other so well that even our secrets aren’t secret.” Kibum bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. He swallowed and quickly asked, “What would you say if I suggested a secret 3-week probationary relationship leading up to the Sadie Hawkins dance? And at the end of the 3 weeks, we can decide whether to attend the dance together and date officially.”

Minjung stared at Kibum, eyes wide in disbelief. “I would say… Why so suddenly? You rejected me when I couldn’t answer you in 30 seconds before! Also, why does it have to be a secret? Are you ashamed to be seen in public with me or something?!” “No! It’s my boy crazy sister, Junghee. This must be a secret so that she can’t date during those 3 weeks! I’m sure she’s told you our parents’ new rule that she can’t date unless I do. I told her that I wouldn’t date until after she graduated. When you suddenly asked me to the dance after that, I worried it was another one of her schemes, and what was I supposed to think when you never explained your motives?”

Minjung winced from guilt. “I couldn’t explain it then. I’ll… I’ll explain on the day of the dance. Also, Junghee isn’t as boy crazy as you think she is, Sunbaenim. I know you’re being protective out of concern and you’ll always see her as your adorable kid sister… That’s why I wish she would have explained this misunderstanding sooner.” Kibum asked, “What do you mean? What aren’t you telling me, Choi?” Minjung sighed and shook her head, “I’ve said too much already. I just hope at the end of these 3 weeks there will be more trust and less secrets.”

Kibum nodded and smiled nervously, “Ideally there would be no secrets after the probationary period. I made a presentation on Google Slides. I could show you now if you want.” Minjung nodded and Kibum started the presentation on his tablet. The slides detailed Kibum’s definition of probationary dating, the requirement that the dating is secret, especially from Junghee, the agreement to have a total of 6 dates, 2 a week for 3 weeks, and lastly the agreement that either party can cancel the probationary relationship for any reason at any time during the 3 weeks.

Minjung stared at Kibum for a minute after looking over the presentation. _He’s put a lot of thought and effort into this probationary dating thing._ Finally, she spoke, “It feels like these three weeks are going to be a challenge.” Kibum nodded, “You like a good challenge, don’t you, Choi?” Minjung nodded, her eyes blazing intensely, “Yes, of course. Challenge accepted!” She held out her hand to him to seal the deal. Kibum smiled softly and shook her hand, “Good. Oh, and when we’re alone, call me ‘Oppa.’”

Minjung’s eyes widened and she pulled away. “O… Oppa?! I don’t call anyone that.” Kibum smirked, “Exactly! Don’t call anyone ‘Oppa’ except for me, okay?” “How could you add another condition at the last moment?” she protested, “Calling you ‘Hyung’ would be much easier for me.” Kibum rolled his eyes, “I refuse to become your 100th Hyung. Becoming your first Oppa is much more appealing. Besides, you like challenges.” Minjung pouted. “Fine! I’ll call you ‘Oppa’ if you call me ‘Minjung.’” Kibum laughed, “You drive a hard bargain, Choi.” Minjung glared at him. He giggled and said, “I mean, Minjung-ah is so cute when flustered!”

Minjung cleared her throat. “So, Oppa… What do you want to do on our first date?” Kibum said, “Why don’t you decide, Minjung-ah? Wow me.” Minjung, nervous about having to impress him, thought for a moment and said, “How about a game of paintball? We would need at least six players plus a referee, so we’ll have to recruit more people, but it’s fun! I play with the Hyungs often.” Kibum scoffed, “So you run around with a bunch of guys until everyone’s dirty from paint?” He rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, “That sounds like loads of fun!”

Minjung frowned. “Why should we even bother? We obviously have nothing in common. Going on 6 dates that we’d both like is impossible.” Kibum nodded thoughtfully. “So instead, let’s each alternatively pick 3 dates that we’d like individually. For the first date, we’ll play paintball in a group. For the next date, I’d like to volunteer together at a child’s café.” Minjung smiled, “I like that idea. And I think volunteering with children would be great… Oppa!” Kibum smiled, glad that she sounded interested in children.

“So, Minjung, do you have other players in mind for the paintball game?” Kibum asked. Minjung nodded, “If you can convince Jinki Hyung and Taeminnie, I’ll be able to convince Junghee to come along. I can also ask Jungsoo Hyung to be the referee, and then Kim Heemi would complete the girls’ team.” Kibum nodded thoughtfully, “Jinki would sign up if I promise him chicken, and Taeminnie likes to run, so he should be easy to convince. I don’t know if inviting Junghee is a good idea…” Minjung said softly, “I know that you’re worried about Junghee, but I think she is the perfect person to invite. Plus, we’ve barely started, and I already feel guilty about dating behind her back.”

Kibum sighed, “I know what you mean. Okay, we’ll invite Junghee to the paintball game. After the game, while the others go eat chicken, would you like to grab a pizza, Minjung-ah?” Minjung smiled, “Sure, Oppa, I would love to.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next afternoon, the group of friends, decked out in paintball gear (including goggles, protective vests, and gloves) gathered at an empty paintball field. Kibum, Junghee, Jinki, Taemin, and Minjung were joined by Kim Heemi and Park Jungsoo. Minjung smiled nervously at Kibum and proceeded to introduce the new additions to their troop, recruited for this paintball game. “Kibum Sunbaenim, Junghee-yah, Jinki Hyung, and Taeminnie, this is Kim Heemi and Park Jungsoo. Heemi-nim will be joining the girls’ team with myself and Junghee. Jungsoo Hyung will be our impartial referee. Make sure to stay impartial, Jungsoo Hyung,” Minjung said pointedly. Kibum couldn’t help but stare at Heemi, confused that Minjung had selected her for the game. Heemi reminded Kibum of a delicate porcelain flower. She was pale with cherry red hair and long slender legs.

Jungsoo nodded and clapped his hands. He pulled out cue cards and read from them in an authoritative tone. “Okay, as you can see, we have the blue team, led by Choi Minjung, which consists of Kim Heemi and Kim Junghee. Their paintballs will be blue. For the pink team, which will of course shoot pink paintballs, we have the brothers Lee, Taemin and Jinki, along with their team captain Kim Kibum!” Taemin nudged Jinki and whispered to him, “Why does it seem like this Hyung is hosting to an audience?” Jinki just smiled and shushed him.

Jungsoo continued, “The boundaries of this paintball field have been marked out in black. The starting base for the blue team on my right and the starting base for the pink team is on my left. The dead zone is the area with the benches a few feet behind us. This is the area players go when they are eliminated.” Jungsoo paused and looked up from his cue cards, “Any questions so far?”

Jinki, not caring much for paintball, became lost in thought as Jungsoo gave instructions. He was only here because Kibum promised him chicken after the game.  _ As soon as this game is over, I’m ordering a chicken. _ He smiled brightly to himself and licked his lips at the thought. _ Win or lose, I deserve a participation chicken, right? _ He stole a glance at Junghee and quickly looked away when they momentarily locked eyes.  _ I’ll share the chicken with Junghee this time… _

Junghee sighed while gazing at Jinki. _Was he looking at me just now? No way._ _I’m 99 percent certain that he’s thinking about chicken right now. I wish he would think of me half as often._ _If he likes me, then why did he reject me when I confessed? Is it because of Bummie?_ After Taemin interrupted Jinki’s sudden confession that he liked her more than chicken, they’d had an awkward first rehearsal. They hadn’t spoken privately since. _This isn’t a date, but I’m glad to be doing something with Chicken Oppa. It would’ve been nice if we were teammates though. I would hate to be forced to shoot him._

When both teams shook their heads, he continued, flipping to the next cue card, “This is a simple elimination game. It begins when both teams are set at their respective bases. One team calls out that they are ready. The second team responds that they are also ready. Then the first team calls "Game on.” The game ends when one of the teams has zero players left. There’s also a 30-minute time limit. At the end of the 30 minutes, if neither team is eliminated completely, then the team with more players wins.” Jungsoo opened his arms wide excitedly.

Taemin pouted and yawned. He tapped his foot impatiently.  _ The Hyungs and Noonas told me that I would have fun running and shooting paint. Listening to rules is no fun at all. I want to be free! _ He absentmindedly began to fiddle with his paintball gun out of boredom.

Heemi tied her hair in a ponytail and looked at Jungsoo. She resisted the urge to jump up and down with excitement.  _ I’m going to win this. I’ll prove to Jungsoo and the others that I can play just as well as everyone else. I’ll win my way, without running and without having to shoot a single person. _

Jungsoo paused and pursed his lips as he flipped to the next card, “Players are eliminated if a paintball strikes them and leaves a solid paint splatter the size of a coin on them or their equipment. Once players are hit, they must raise their guns over their heads, shout that they are hit, and get to the dead zone as quickly as possible. Any questions?” Jungsoo resisted the urge to sigh.  _ I wish Minjung were playing with the regular gang. Then I wouldn’t have to recite all these rules. _

Kibum looked over at Minjung.  _ So this is the kind of game she likes to play with her 99 Hyungs, huh? There are so many rules! Listening to this Hyung recite the rules would probably last longer than the game itself! _ Kibum sighed and glanced down at his watch.  _ How much longer is this going to take? _

Minjung could feel Kibum looking at her, so she anxiously glanced over at him. She mouthed to him, “The game will start soon.” She then noticed him glancing down at his watch. _I hope he isn’t bored listening to all the rules… He’ll surely have fun once the game starts, right?_ _The blue team is going to win this! Heemi-nim is our ace in the hole._

“I have a question!” Junghee said thoughtfully. “What if the players aren’t sure if they are shot?” “Very good question, Kim Junghee! In that case, the player would shout, “Paint check!” I will come and check the player. If the player were hit, they would leave the field as usual. If they were not hit, everyone returns to their previous position and the game resumes when the player who requested the spot check shots “Game on!”

“I have one,” Jinki interjected suddenly. “What happens if players shoot each other at the same time and it’s unknown who shot first?” “Interesting question. In that situation, there would be a double elimination. Any other questions?” Minjung glanced around, hoping that there were no more questions so that the game would start quickly.

“I also have a question,” Taemin said, raising his hand high. “Yes, Lee Taemin?” “Is it possible to be eliminated by friendly fire?” Jungsoo nodded, “Yes, that kind of elimination is unfortunate, but even eliminating yourself is possible.” The six players chuckled at the possibility of one of them eliminating themselves from the game.

Jungsoo cleared his throat before flipping to the final cue card to read the final set of rules. “Always follow these simple rules. Always wear your goggles. No alcohol, which goes without saying. No blind firing. Barrel covers must be used in the dead zone and anywhere where there are people not wearing paintball goggles. Finally, and most importantly, use common sense. Any final questions?” Everyone shook their heads no, hoping the rules would soon end and the actual game would start. “In that case, once I blow my whistle, each team should head to their bases!” Jungsoo blew his whistle and the teams scattered to their bases.

***

The boys reached the pink base first. Fully aware of how competitive Minjung could be and how unmotivated Jinki was at winning, Kibum doubted that they would beat the blue team. Still, he high fived Taemin and Jinki and told them, “Win or lose, let’s try our best and have fun!” After they nodded in agreement, he called out, “Pink team is ready!”

Meanwhile, the girls also reached the blue base. “We’re definitely going to win this! I have a plan,” Minjung excitedly told Junghee and Heemi. “Heemi-nim, you will hide to avoid getting eliminated while Junghee and I work on eliminating the boy team.” Heemi and Junghee both nodded in agreement. “Blue team is ready,” Minjung called out. Then Kibum yelled, “Game on!”

The boys dispersed in different directions. Heemi hid behind a few barrels and bushes and waited patiently. Minjung and Junghee separately run off in search of the boys. Junghee found Jinki absentmindedly staring at wildflowers in an open area of the paintball field.  _ Although I’m only a few feet away, he can’t see me because he’s wholly focused on the flowers. Does he ever see me? _ Junghee frowned as she raised her paintball gun to shoot Jinki in the back, freezing when he turned around.

Jinki stared blankly at Junghee. He stood frozen and did not attempt to raise his own paintball gun to defend himself, which upset Junghee. With her gun still trained on him, she demanded, “Did you mean what you told me yesterday?” Jinki nodded solemnly, “Yes, every word.” She pouted and asked, “Then why did you say “no” when I first confessed to you?!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jinki could see Kibum approaching them from behind Junghee. Kibum had traveled toward the sound of her voice but wasn’t able to make out what she’d said. He was closing in on Junghee, who was too focused on Jinki to notice. “Answer me, Chicken Oppa!” she demanded. Jinki’s eyes widened when he saw Kibum raising his gun and taking aim at Junghee. Jinki shocked Junghee by suddenly lurching forward, grabbing her, and spinning her around. Hugging her from behind, Jinki became Junghee’s human shield, so that Kibum’s pink paint splattered him instead of her. Kibum glared at Jinki and ran away muttering under his breath, “Stupid Old Man! Treacherous Lee Jinki!”

Junghee’s face flushed as she realized that Jinki had saved her from Kibum. She tried to turn to look at his face but couldn’t because he was still tightly hugging her from behind. “Before, I had been a coward, worried that liking you would affect my friendship with Bummie. But just now, I impulsively saved you and betrayed Bummie. I chose you. I choose you. I will choose you.” Junghee’s eyes widened, “Oppa, does that mean…?” “Yes, I mean, if you would still accept this cowardly Oppa,” Jinki said nervously.

Before Junghee could respond, Jinki suddenly remembered that they were in the middle of a paintball game. He quickly released Junghee and raised his paintball gun over his head and shouted out, “Lee Jinki has been hit. Jinki’s hit,” as he made his way to the dead zone. Junghee was left standing in the field bewildered by what had just happened.

Meanwhile, Taemin sprinted across Kibum’s path and the two would have collided into one another if Kibum hadn’t noticed him and stopped in time. “Yah, Taemin-ah, be careful!” Kibum nagged. “It’s just the two of us right now. Your stupid Hyung turned traitor and saved Junghee,” he ranted. Taemin’s eyes widened. “So, Hyung finally decided to stop being a coward?!” “Huh? What do you mean?” a confused Kibum asked. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Taemin said quickly with a smile.

Kibum sighed in frustration. “I’m having second thoughts about paying for that stupid Old Man’s chicken. Taeminnie, could you eliminate Junghee for me?” Taemin nodded and beamed. “Sure, Kibummie Hyung. Leave Junghee Noona to me.” “Okay. I last saw Junghee over there,” Kibum said, pointing toward the open area he had come from. “I’ll try to find Choi and Kim Heemi.” Taemin nodded and hurried off to eliminate Junghee.

Taemin found Junghee standing in the same spot Jinki had left her.  _ Noona’s gun is lying on the ground! I almost feel bad for this. _ “Junghee Noona, hello!” he called out. He walked out from behind a tree a couple of feet away from Junghee and, while holding his paintball gun behind his back with one hand, he waved at her with his free hand. She glanced up at Taemin and absentmindedly waved back, still replaying her Chicken Oppa’s words in her mind. “Junghee Noona is so pretty! Noona neomu yeppeo!” he called out to her while making a finger heart and beaming angelically. Junghee smiled widely and made two finger hearts for Taemin. While Junghee was busy shooting finger hearts, Taemin quickly aimed his paintball gun and fired it at Junghee’s chest. Her jaw dropped as his pink paint splattered on her vest. She pouted but picked up her gun and held it over her head. “Junghee has been hit! Junghee is out. Junghee was hit while fangirling,” she exclaimed as she raced to the dead zone.

“Assa! Mission accomplished!” Taemin exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air. He eagerly sprinted off, looking for Kibum to tell him the good news when he tripped over a tree’s aerial roots. He landed on his gun when he fell, shooting himself in the left leg. Taemin carefully stood. He frowned seeing the pink paint on his pants and sighed with relief when a cursory inspection revealed the paintball gun wasn’t broken.  _ Kibummie Hyung is on his own now. Hyung, fighting! _ Taemin pouted and called out, “Taeminnie was hit! Taeminnie accidently eliminated himself,” while carefully making his way to the dead zone.

Jungsoo blew his whistle and announced through a blow horn, “The paintball game ends in 15 minutes! For the pink team, Captain Kim Kibum is the only active player! For the blue team, Kim Heemi and Captain Choi Minjung remain! Which side will win? It’s still anyone’s game!”

Kibum was beginning to feel tired after jogging around the field looking for Minjung and Heemi.  _ I can’t find them anywhere. Is hiding their strategy? If I can’t find them, they would automatically win just by running out the clock. _ Just when he was about to accept that defeat was inevitable, he and Minjung spotted one another. They stood facing one another with their paintball guns locked on each other.

“Choi Minjung! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you and Kim Heemi!” Kibum exclaimed. Minjung smirked and asked, “Oh, really? Are you ready to surrender, Oppa? You’re outnumbered two to one, and you’ll never find Heemi-nim before the game ends. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t shoot you right now and end this!”

“I have a proposition for you, a challenge, so to speak. As a rookie, I would prefer to face off against Kim Heemi first. If she eliminates me, so be it, your team wins. Otherwise, then you and I will have our duel to determine the winning team,” Kibum suggested. Minjung asked and shook her head, “Why should I make this deal and give up an almost guaranteed win?” He bit his lip and quickly added, “If you win, I’ll tell you anything you want to know. I’ll answer any one question that you have, at the time and place of your choosing.”

Minjung smiled and quickly said, “Deal,” before he could change his mind. “I’ll go get Heemi-nim. Wait here!” While she ran off to get Heemi, Kibum was left standing there wondering if he would have been better off surrendering.  _ Why do I care so much about winning this stupid game anyway? _ Kibum was still reevaluating the wisdom of his challenge when Minjung arrived with a nervous Heemi in tow.

Heemi and Kibum stood facing each other with Minjung off to the side halfway between the two. “You two could play rock, paper, scissors to decide who shoots first, but shooting at the same time is probably most efficient given time constraints.” Both Heemi and Kibum nodded, so Minjung clasped her hands together. “Okay, at the count of three.” They raised their paintball guns and took aim. “One, two, three,” she said. Two paintballs went whirling by. Kibum’s paintball hit the tree over Heemi’s right shoulder. Heemi’s paintball landed on the ground besides Kibum’s foot.

Minjung giggled that the outcome of Kibum’s challenge resulted in neither Kibum nor Heemi getting eliminated. “My turn,” she said mirthfully. “But…,” Kibum protested with a pout. “A deal’s a deal,” Minjung said with a smirk. She switched places with Heemi and told her to do the countdown this time. Kibum muttered under his breath and took aim. At the count of three, both Minjung and Kibum closed their eyes and fired.

They both open their eyes as Heemi gasps. They look down to see that they were each hit in the heart with the other’s paint splatter, a double elimination. After exchanging an amused glance, they burst out laughing. Heemi jumps up and down excitedly, “The blue team won!” Jungsoo runs over and blows his whistle. He announced through his blow horn, “The captains have eliminated one another in an exciting double elimination! The blue team has won this game, with Kim Heemi as the last player standing!”

Following his announcement, they all walked over to the dead zone to join Jinki, Junghee, and Taemin. “Junghee-yah, we won!” Minjung exclaimed. “Really, that’s great,” Junghee said as she stood and absentmindedly high-fived Minjung and Heemi. “Taemin-ah, how could you fall and eliminate yourself?! I told you to be careful! Were you injured?” Kibum nagged while quickly inspecting Taemin for injuries. “Stop worrying, Hyung! I’m fine,” Taemin said with a smile. “I did a good job eliminating Junghee Noona, right?” Junghee pouted, but Kibum nodded and said, “Taeminnie did well.”

Taemin beamed at Kibum, but Kibum had turned his attention to Jinki. Wagging his right index finger at Jinki, he ranted, “Yah, old man! How could you be such a traitor?!” Jinki glanced at Kibum with a sad pout and said, “Kibammie, I’m so sorry! Please forgive me! I promise to make it up to you, Kibammie.” Junghee rolled her eyes, and Kibum sighed and said, “Fine! Just stop pouting!”

Jinki smiled sheepishly, “I know this probably isn’t the best time to ask, but are you still buying chicken? I’m famished…” Kibum sighed and said, “Since I’m a man of my word, I’ll send you the money to buy chicken for yourself and whomever wants it. I’m going to have pizza. Who wants pizza, and who wants chicken?” Heemi grabbed Jungsoo by the arm, “Jungsoo promised to cook for me if I won, so we’ll be leaving now.” Jungsoo nodded and added, “We’ll see you around,” before Heemi pulled him away.

“I want chicken!” Junghee suddenly said. “And I want pizza,” Minjung added. “Me too! I want pizza, too,” Taemin said excitedly. Kibum shot Taemin with a laser glare. Taemin glanced down and said, “On second thought, I’ll eat chicken with Hyung and Junghee Noona.” Kibum took out his phone and quickly wired Jinki money for the chicken. Taemin glanced back and forth between his Hyungs and Noonas as they exchanged furtive glances with one another.  _ When will these Hyungs and Noonas admit that they like each other? _


End file.
